Nothing Says I Love You Like A Well Cooked Meal
by HardcoreEvilRegal
Summary: Ruby introduces Belle to a few new foods and it somehow turns into a confession.


**Fandom**: Once Upon A Time

**Pairing**: Red Beauty. GASP! What a change, right? ;)

**Rating**: Definitely G. This one's completely innocent.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own these characters, nor do I own anything from the show. I just have crazy ideas. So shoot me if I wanna write them down!

**Side Note: **Thank you siddymouche for the idea. I will love you forever. Also, my first attempt at writing for Belle. I'm not completely used to writing Red either, so fasten your seat belts, it's going to be a bumpy ride! Just a small little fic for these two for now.

* * *

A month had passed since Belle had decided to break out away from Rumpel and go out on her own. She'd done so willingly, but that didn't stop the fear that made her heart pump a little faster. However, Belle had not been alone in her little adventure. Ruby had gladly stepped in to teach Belle the best she could about this world. After all, Belle was only smart of the things from their old world. Here, in Storybrooke, she was practically a child learning her first steps. Thanks to Ruby though, she had learned things fairly quickly. Not to mention all the time she spent reading in the library. Reading was always helpful.

It just so happened that Ruby was even more helpful. She had taken to Belle quickly, taking her under her wing and doing her best to be Belle's lemur. Emma had helped her once and it was time she did the same for someone else. Belle was the perfect candidate. In the month that they had been spending time together, they became closer and closer. In fact, Ruby found herself falling fairly quickly for Belle. She hadn't mentioned it though, not wanting to scare Belle off. Instead, Ruby continued to show her just exactly what this world had to offer. Belle soaked up every piece of information, constantly thanking Red for her efforts in teaching her.

Today Ruby had something special planned though. There was a plethora of food that Belle hadn't even come close to trying yet and she was going to make sure she tried them. She'd managed to keep Granny's Diner locked up most of the day and sent the cook home so she could take over the kitchen. It was a good thing Ruby knew how to cook because there was a possibility it could be a disaster. Not knowing someone's taste in food, because of lack of experience in the current worlds food, made it difficult to choose just exactly what to prepare. So Ruby winged it and made sure everything was finished before six o'clock.

Just as Ruby was placing the very last plate of food on the counter, the bell over the door jingled and she quickly turned around. Belle stood just inside the diner, her eyes wide as she gazed at all the food.

"What's all this for?" Belle asked as she took a few steps towards Ruby.

"For you." Ruby answered, a wide grin crawling across her lips.

Belle blinked, clearly surprised to see such a large amount of food. "I can't eat all of that." She chuckled, accent handing a lilt to certain vowels of her words.

Ruby's grin spread wider as she laughed. "I know that. I'll eat some too, but I just want you to try everything." She turned and hopped onto one of the stools, patting the seat next to her. "Come on. I can't wait for you to try some of this. I think you'll love it!"

Belle smiled at Ruby's enthusiasm. She made her way over to the seat Ruby patted and placed herself on it. "Alright, what first." She straightened her posture and looked over the food. All of it looked delicious and her mouth watered as she gazed over it all.

"Hmmm… How about…" Ruby paused, looking over all of her cooking efforts before pointing to the chili cheese fries she had made. "Those!" She grabbed the basket and placed it down in front of Belle. "Go on. Try it. They're the best. Plus I made them, so they have to be awesome." Ruby gave a quirky smile to Belle and nudged her with her elbow.

Belle gave a laugh before directing her gaze back to the basket Ruby had set in front of her. "Interesting." She commented as she picked up on of the fires. She held it in front of her face, examining it closely. "What are these called again?" Belle questioned, turning her head to Ruby once more.

"French fries. Er, well, since it has all of those toppings on it they're called chili cheese fries."

"That's strange sounding." Belle said, her eyes moving to look at the food again. After a moment, she shrugged and put on a smile. "Well, here goes." Slowly she took a bite of the fry, her face remaining passive as she chewed.

Ruby looked on nervously, crossing her fingers in hopes that Belle would like it. "Well?" She asked, her eyebrows rising towards her hairline.

After a moment of silence, Belle nodded and glanced at Ruby. "I like it. It's delicious." She took another bite and nodded again, confirming her words. "I definitely like it." Belle announced, making Ruby clap her hands together excitedly.

"I knew you would!"

Belle took a few more bites and then scooted the plate to the side. "What's next?" She asked, a hopeful look on her face.

Ruby lifted her finger and moved it around in circles, trying to decide what she wanted Belle to try next. "Aha!" She shouted, making Belle jump a little. "Sorry." Ruby murmured, giving a small, apologetic smile. She grabbed the plate she had decided on and pushed it to Belle. "This one is a dessert. It's called banana split.. Try it, try it!"

Belle stared at it for a moment before picking up a spoon and poking into it. She hesitantly placed the spoonful of dessert in her mouth, weary of just exactly what this would taste like. However, when all the flavors hit her taste buds, she closed her eyes and gave an appreciative little moan. "Ruby, that is the most amazing thing I have ever tasted." Her eyes were still closed as she swallowed, a large smile on her face.

"Oh that's nothing. Just wait until you try the cheesecake." Ruby said. Belle opened her eyes in time to see Ruby wiggle her eyebrows and give a cocky smirk. They both laughed for a moment before Ruby placed the cheesecake in front of them both. Ruby grabbed a fork and dug into it, encouraging Belle to do the same.

For the next two hours, the two slowly moved from tasting food to just having a conversation. Ruby let Belle go on about the things she had found in the town, smiling encouragingly the entire time. Every now and then she'd find herself placing her hand on Belle's arm or absentmindedly placing her hand on her knee when they laughed at something. The conversation was just about the easiest one Ruby had ever been a part of. It was this that reminded her why she had been falling for Belle. She was so easy to get along with and her personality was just beautiful. Not to mention she was beautiful on the outside as well.

It was as the conversation began to wind down that Ruby decided she needed to confess. She poked at some food on a plate, pushing it around and mashing at it. She could feel Belle's eyes on her, but she didn't look up. Ruby was suddenly nervous, heart pounding in her chest.

"Ruby? Is something that matter?" Belle questioned, tilting her head to try to look Ruby in the eye.

Ruby gave a sigh, placing the fork on the plate and looking up at Belle, hazel eyes worried. "I want to tell you something, but I just don't know how you'll take it. I don't want to scare you away. You're amazing company." She gave a sad smile, looking away quickly after that.

"You can tell me anything. You're the only friend I have here, so I can assure you I won't be going anywhere. It'd be so lonely here if I didn't have you." Belle gave a reassuring grin, placing her hand on top of Ruby's. "Just tell me."

Ruby's hazel eyes glanced up at Belle once again, a smile slowly moving onto her lips. "Well…" She started, turning her body to completely face Belle. Her mouth hung open for a moment, hands held out in the air as she tried to make words come out. "I just, um…" Great, now she was starting sound like Emma with the Um's. Ruby swallowed, taking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly. "I really, really like you, Belle. I mean, you're amazing." The words were rushed, but thankfully Belle caught them.

"Oh! Thank you, Ruby. That's sweet." Belle smiled wide, patting Ruby's knee. "You don't have to be afraid to tell me that. I really like you, too."

Ruby blinked, body deflating a bit. "I don't mean like a friend, Belle. I mean…romantically. I… I love you." The girl's face went red after that, all the way to her hairline.

There was a stunned expression on Belle's face. She obviously hadn't been expecting that from Ruby. She was at a loss of words, blue eyes staring at the girl sitting next to her in surprise.

"Oh god. I'm sorry. Never mind. Just forget I said that." Ruby started to get up from her seat, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Don't be sorry, Ruby. I just… I've never had a woman tell me something like before. It's different, but now that I know, it makes me less weird about how I've been feeling."

Ruby's eyes went wide and her head snapped up at Belle's words. "What?"

Belle chuckled, shrugging her shoulders lightly. "I thought it was weird of me to have these…strange feelings for a woman. It's new to me, but I love you too, Ruby. Romantically." There was a soft smile on her lips as she confessed, her own cheeks speckled with red from embarrassment.

A quick laugh escaped Ruby shortly after Belle's confession. It quickly built to a loud laugh with Ruby doubled over and hands clutching at her stomach. Belle blinked, confused by this reaction. However, Ruby righted herself and wiped the tears from her eyes as she smiled at Belle.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. It's just, I hadn't expected that, ya know? I was pretty sure you'd be freaked out." A few more laughs escaped Ruby before she calmed down, settling back in her seat. When she was sure she was calm enough, she leaned toward Belle with a crooked smile. "So you like me romantically, too? How lucky am I?"

Belle's blush grew a deeper red at Ruby's words, eyes wandering around and looking anywhere, but Ruby's face.

Quickly Ruby tilted her head, looking up into Belle's face as she looked down. "Hey. Look at me?" She asked, unable to wipe the smile away from her lips. This was certainly an unexpected twist.

Belle looked up, hands folded in her lap. Ruby smiled wider, placing her hands on top of Belle's. She locked eyes with the other woman, silence surrounding them as Ruby leaned a little closer. When her face was but an inch away from Belle's, she stopped. "If this is too weird for you, just tell me. I don't wanna push you." Ruby said, hands squeezing the ones under hers.

Belle was silent for a moment, but then nodded in affirmation. "No, it's okay. Go ahead." Her voice was shaky, but she turned her hands over to grasp at Ruby's to confirm her words.

Ruby nodded and leaned forward that last tiny inch, lips smoothly pressing against Belle's. It was the sweetest kiss Ruby ever remembered having. Belle's lips were as soft as the inside of a rose and they fit perfectly against hers. It was a slow kiss and ended too soon, yet it was somehow completely satisfying. When Ruby pulled back, the widest grins were plastered on both of their faces. It was silent for just a minute longer before Belle spoke up.

"That was pleasant. I…actually liked it." She sounded surprised and it made Ruby laugh.

"What did you expect?" Ruby asked, raising an eyebrow.

Belle shook her head. "I don't know exactly. But… Do it again?" She grinned, leaning forward like Ruby had a moment ago.

Ruby leaned forward with a laugh, placing her lips to Belle's once again. The kiss lasted a little longer, became a little deeper, but Ruby pulled away before she pushed Belle into too much at one time. "Well, who knew this was where well cooked meals would get me, huh?" She laughed, lacing her fingers with Belle's.

"Well, nothing says I love you like a well cooked meal." Belle stated, sending both girls into giggles. Who knew well cooked meals could lead to confessions of love.


End file.
